Lips Like Sugar
by Hypothetical Situation
Summary: A sly trick hidden up James' sleeve may be all it takes to win over the girl of his dreams…or not. L/J. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi again, readers! My second story in a row today; I must be on a roll! This one does not follow the same Christmas theme as the last one, but it's cute all the same! So sit back, relax, and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter _series.

* * *

><p>Students lined up outside of the Great Hall, eager to pig out on the upcoming Thanksgiving feast. When the doors finally opened, the four House tables were quickly filled with the starving students. Large turkeys suddenly appeared in front of them, along with generous portions of mashed potatoes and stuffing. Hands sprung out in every direction, grabbing for whatever food they could reach.<p>

Once the crowd began to die down, Lily decided to go enjoy the feast for herself. Finding a seat at the Gryffindor table was hard, but she was able to snag a space following the departure of some annoying first-years. With delicate hands, Lily piled small portions of food onto the plate in front of her. A smile graced her face as she started getting into the holiday spirit.

With her fork raised inches from her mouth, a large crash sounded from the seat across the table. She jumped, startled by the sudden noise, and lifted her head. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black dove into the feast faster than Lily could even process who they were, creating mountain-high piles of food on their plates.

"Hello, beautiful," a sultry voice stated to her left.

Lily sighed and turned to face the boy behind the voice, already knowing who to expect. James Potter, with a smirk that could melt any girl's heart but her own, straddled the bench beside her. Lily lowered her fork and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want, Potter?"

James' smirk seemed to become more devious. "Just thought I'd join my lovely Lily-Flower for a delicious Thanksgiving Day feast," he commented, reaching for the basket of rolls.

Lily pursed her lips in disgust as James used his teeth to violently rip off a chunk of the roll. "I appreciate the offer," she began in a sarcastic tone, "but I'd rather eat alone, thanks."

A chuckle left James' mouth. "Oh, Lily-kins," he teased. Lily shuddered at the pet name. "When will you ever realize that I am the most handsome, amazing, and perfect guy out there?" James flashed a flirtatious smile in her direction.

Lily eyed the stray pieces of food that hung from between his exposed teeth. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes," she exhaled, "everything about you practically _screams_ perfection."

The overconfident boy grinned even wider, not picking up on her mocking demeanor. Lily shook her head and continued eating, ignoring any further words uttered by the nuisance to her left. James, on the other hand, kept sneaking glances, hoping to catch her eye and start up another conversation.

By the time Lily's plate was almost completely cleaned off, James and his friends had ripped through about three platefuls each. All three boys slumped in their seats, napkins clutched tightly and stuffed to the brim with the traditional Thanksgiving fare. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to leave, Lily removed the neatly folded napkin from her lap, wiped her mouth, and put it on her empty plate.

"Lils, what's that on your face?" James interrupted.

Lily lifted a hand to her mouth. "What? Did I miss something?" she questioned, carefully brushing off any stray crumbs that may have been left behind from her napkin. She flushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Lily found herself inches from James' face. His eyes were focused intensely on her mouth, making her both uneasy andtitillated at the same time. James cupped her chin in his hand, running a thumb lightly over her lips. Lily shivered at the close contact. Without hesitation, James tugged on her chin and brought his mouth to hers. The kiss lasted a mere four seconds before Lily's eyes widened and she shoved his body away.

"Potter, what the hell?" she yelled, gaining attention from the other members of Gryffindor around them.

James smirked at his success. "Just lips on your face, that's all."

Lily, fuming from the childish joke, stormed out of the Great Hall. Glancing back, she noticed James give high fives to both Remus and Sirius. She shook her head, refusing to dwell on the kiss any longer, in fear that she might realize how wonderful it truly was…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll have more time this winter break to get some writing done and publish more stories. :) Reviews for this one are welcomed and appreciated.

Hypothetical Situation


End file.
